Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2 (name not final) is the upcoming sequel to the 2015 ''Goosebumps'' film, coming in theaters September 21, 2018 by Columbia Pictures. Rob Letterman (director of the first film), Darren Lemke (screenwriter of the first film) are returning for the sequel, along with the producers of the first film, Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz. Jack Black (who played R. L. Stine in the first film) has yet to jump on board the project, though he most likely will. The film is currently in pre-production, and as of now, has no official title, or plot. Plot TBA Cast TBA Crew Directed by Rob Letterman Screenplay by Darren Lemke Based on the ''Goosebumps'' books written by R.L. Stine Produced by Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz Production Sony announced on September 2, 2015 that a sequel was on it's way, though the first film wasn't due to come out for another month. On April 26, 2016, it was reported that Rob Letterman would return to direct the film, and Darren Lemke would handle the script. On January 17, 2017, Sony announced that the movie would hit theaters on January 26, 2018. On February 7, 2017, Sony announced that they would be push back the release date to September 21, 2018. (More information will be revealed as more news progresses) Music TBA Rumors and Speculation HorrorLand It is heavily speculated that the film will feature the theme park, HorrorLand in some way or another. A lot of fans believe it will play a big part in the film. Returning monsters/villains speculated to appear *Slappy the Dummy from Night of the Living Dummy was the main antagonist in the first film, so it's likely he'll make an appearance in this movie. *Possibly The Haunted Car as well, due to Slappy and The Car being close allies. *Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible is likely to return, because he was the only monster from the first film to not go back into the book. *Hannah Fairchild from ''The Ghost Next Door'' was one of the main protagonists of the first film, so she is likely to return, along with Zach Cooper, Champ, and Stine. *The Haunted Mask from the book of the same name could have a bigger role in this film, due to complaints by fans that it wasn't in the first film enough. If The Haunted Mask returns, Carly Beth will likely return as well. *The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy has been said to return, because he was in the written description. (Although it's fake) New monsters/villains speculated to appear *The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand could make an appearance, especially with all the rumors that HorrorLand will appear in the film. *Curly the Skeleton (former Goosebumps mascot) from the ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' series is hoped by fans to make an appearance. (Although he never starred in a book.) *All the monsters and villains who were scrapped from the early draft of the first film have a good chance of appearing, especially popular monsters such as Monster Blood and Cuddles the Hamster. References to Goosebumps Books TBA Videos Goosebumps Sequel Officially Gets A Release Date Trivia *The film was first announced on September 2, 2015, and it was officially confirmed on April 25, 2016. *A possible reason why there are a few manuscripts that were never opened in the first film may be because Slappy was saving them, but never got a chance to release them. *The fake article says that Sarah Hyland will portray a goth character named Sam, which if it was real would make this the second Goosebumps project with a female protagonist of that name. **The first is ''Be Careful What You Wish For'' (Samantha Byrd). *On February 7, 2017, Sony announced that the film will be released on September 21, 2018 External Links Goosebumps 2 at the Internet Movie Database. http://www.cultjer.com/hotel-transylvania-3-goosebumps-2-moved-around-sony-updates-schedule http://www.comingsoon.net/movies/news/804137-goosebumps-2-release-date-set-by-sony-pictures#/slide/1 http://www.movieinsider.com/m14321/goosebumps-2 Category:Movies Category:Sequels